


Visiting Tokyo

by Rei382



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School year's over and there's no school and no Volleyball club; seems like a perfect time to visit friends. Unless you have a possessive boyfriend, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh this one just flowed out of me after I watched the last episode (no there're no spoilers I don't think so ~~please correct me if there are I'm not good at this~~.  
>  I hope you will enjoy this, this is my first time writing Tobio and Shouyou... but I enjoyed it, I really did :)

The background sound of people speaking, coming from the TV, was interrupted by a much closer voice. “What’s that?”  


Shouyou lifted his face from the book he was currently reading at the sound of the familiar – and much more interesting - voice. Black, short hair tickled his forehead as his eyes met his boyfriend's stare. He could see Tobio’s eyes weren’t looking at him, though, but at a certain point in the other side of the room. Amber eyes followed dark blue ones, seeing the bag resting open on the floor. Some folded clothes piled next to it, as if they were forgotten there. Well, they sort of were. Shouyou was supposed to pack them, decide what should be taken and what should not. He was supposed to do that this morning. He planned to do so, it was just that... things kept popping up. Breakfast. Then a phone call. Then he helped his mother prepare lunch. And he really did mean to do it after lunch, but then – then Tobio called and asked if he could drop by... and that was how he ended up at this moment, not even halfway packed and wrapped in his setter’s strong arms, reading a book while his boyfriend was watching some game on the television.  


He buried his face back in his book, pretending his cheeks weren’t starting to show a hint of pink at how unproductive he felt. “A bag,” he replied elusively, knowing perfectly well that the answer wasn’t going to satisfy Tobio. Rather, he was pretty sure it was going to annoy him. But he couldn’t bring himself yet to tell him he was going. He didn’t feel like saying goodbye just yet… even if it was only for a few days. Regularly, he saw Tobio almost every day – what with club activity and classes during school time, and even now, during the winter vacation, they hang out together and club practices were still held, although they were not, of course, mandatory; they all showed up anyway. He got used to it; that was why he didn’t say anything yet even though he was leaving tomorrow. Well, there was no more running away, he assumed. But maybe just a few more seconds? There was no harm in that, right? He already waited this long…  


Tobio's voice, still low and still well heard over the noises of the TV – now broadcasting a review of the game showing; it was a basketball game, Shouyou thought, deducting this conclusion from the occasional words he caught. “I can see that, idiot.” The eye rolling was practically audible in the taller boy’s voice. Shouyou flinched, not because of the insult; to these he was used. But because he knew there was no more running away. “I meant, it looks like you’re going somewhere. You didn’t say anything.”  


The blush on Shouyou’s cheeks deepened, and he brought the book even closer to his face. In the background he could hear yells of cheering. Apparently, the game resumed, and one of the groups in the game Tobio was watching had scored. He didn’t care. He took a deep breath. “Uh – I’m going to Tokyo for a few days,” he said, trying to sound normal and nonchalant; which, of course, ended in shaky, super tensed voice.  


He could feel Tobio’s hand, until now mindlessly petting his back, stopping still. “To Tokyo? What did you lose there?” Shouyou could hear the question that was not asked, lingering between them. What are you going to do there that made you hide it from me? It confused him.  


“Uhm. Well... Kenma invited me over for a few days. Said we could practice some volleyball together, since, you know. Winter vacation.” Shouyou tried to make his voice sound as natural as possible but he knew he sucked at it. And his boyfriend wasn’t stupid, which was sometimes good and sometimes bad and he felt that now was one of the bad times.  


“You can practice with me instead of going all the way to Tokyo. I'm your setter, after all.”  


“Well – yes, but I also kind of miss him. I didn't see him since the end of the year practice weekend and there's no school and I always wanted to see Tokyo, so why not?”  
“

Because I'm not there,” came the answer. Simple and straight forward, it made Shouyou finally get the courage to look up. Dark eyes were set on him, Tobio’s expression a matter-of-fact one.  


A smile played at the edges of Shouyou's lips. For most people such a phrase would be annoying, maybe; too possessive, too self-centred. But Shouyou knew his boyfriend; coming from Tobio, this was actually one of the rare times he expressed how much he actually cared. Maybe he wasn't mad at him after all. He just didn't want the short, red head boy to go. "Yeah, but it's only for a few days. I'll come back before you have a chance to miss me. I promise." He placed the book on the bed, making sure not to lose the page he was at before he placed a palm next to it, pushing to give himself enough leverage to place a kiss on Tobio's lips. His smile broadened when he could see the light redness spreading on his boyfriend's usually pale cheeks before he turned back, picked up his book again, looking through the page until he found the place he stopped at. He didn't even managed to read through one line before his boyfriend spoke again.  


"I – I didn't say I was going to miss you!" Shouyou could hear the embarrassment in the taller boy's voice, and was holding himself hard not to laugh at it. He just wanted to toy a little with Tobio. He felt lucky enough he managed to get out of a fight with him about not telling him he was going to Tokyo; he did not want to start a new fight with him by laughing at him.  


"You implied that," he replied, and leaned backwards, resting his head against Tobio's chest. It always felt as if it was made especially for him, what with how perfectly he fit on it. He shrugged, feeling the other boy's shirt moving with his movement as he did. "It's okay, you know. I'm going to miss you for sure."  


There was a moment of silence. Shouyou could hear Tobio swallowing before his voice was heard again, sending vibrations through Shouyou's head, tickling him. "So maybe you should just not go, if you're going to miss me so bad."  


Shouyou held back a chuckle, allowing it to turn into a smile instead. "Yeah, but I also miss Kenma."  


Two hands pushed him from his comfortable position, making him sit up. He frowned and turned, putting the book back on the bed. This time he didn't bother making sure it would remain on the same page and it rolled and closed. Shouyou paid it no attention. He stared at his boyfriend, surprised at the cold look he was giving him. He blinked at him, lost as to what he did or said to deserve this. "What?" he demanded. It was so easy to set Tobio off; sometimes too easy to Shouyou's taste.  


"If you miss Kenma so much," the setter's lips twisted in disgust as they formed the name. He folded his arms over his chest, preventing any chance of Shouyou to return to his comfortable spot. "Then go ahead and visit him. Spend the entire winter there for all I care."  


The red head boy now placed both his hands on the bed, supporting his body as he stared in disbelief at his boyfriend. What on earth was he talking about? "But I don't want to spend the whole vacation there, I just want to go for a few days. What's wrong with you?"  


Tobio turned his face away. He looked as if he was contemplating the idea of simply getting up and leave. Shouyou didn’t like it at all. "Nothing. I told you, go ahead and visit Kenma. I hope you two have great time together."  


"I – what?" Shouyou blinked, staring at the other boy. He didn't understand. Why was Tobio so obsessed about the fact he was going to see Kenma? He looked sort of fine about the trip to Tokyo before –  


Oh.  


Oh. This was just stupid. Cute, but terribly stupid.  


"Don't tell me…" he muttered, glancing at his hands before he lifted his eyes to face Tobio's. "You idiot! You're jealous of Kenma!"  


The light red on the pale cheeks deepened. "I didn’t say I was," Tobio replied defensively, but Shouyou knew him well enough by now. He got it right.  


"You think I miss him – like I miss you!" encouraged by his own assumption that his boyfriend was going to hear how silly it sounds if he was going to say it out loud, Shouyou pushed himself a little bit closer. A smile once again appeared on his lips. If the reason for Tobio's anger was that he somehow managed to come to the conclusion that he might have… romantic? Feelings towards Kenma, then it really didn't need to take much to show him just how wrong he was. "I promise you, there's nothing going on between – " he paused, fighting a laugh. The idea was just so ridiculous. "Kenma and me. We're just friends, really."  


He watched as Tobio's expression changed. He could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head as he considered Shouyou's words. Eventually, he moved his eyes too leer at the smaller boy, shortly followed by a turn of the entire head to look at him directly. "Just friends," he repeated, slowly, as if tasting the words. "You're sure?"  


The smile was erased from Shouyou's lips. "Don't you trust me?"  


The expression on the dark haired boy changed. He was no longer cold, but looked almost scared at Shouyou's hurt expression. "I didn't say that," he said, his voice sounding uncomfortable, almost apologetic. "I don't trust him, that's what I meant."  


Shouyou frowned again. "Kenma? You don't trust Kenma?"  


"Well – no. He doesn't look like the friendly type. Why did he become friends with you all of a sudden? He must like you."  


"Of course he likes me, that's the whole point of being friends with someone. Like, I know the idea's probably alien to you but – "  


"I didn't mean this kind of like. I meant, like-like you. And I don't like that."  


"Like – like me?.. oh!" Shouyou's eyes went wide as he finally realized what Tobio meant. "No, no, I don't think so," he said quickly, unable to hold back a chuckle.  


It seemed as if Shouyou's frown crawled and settled on the other boy's face. "Is it so unbelievable? I like-like you. And I have good taste. It's only logical that other people might like you as well."  


Shouyou's chest filled with warmth at his boyfriend's words. He rarely – if at all – admitted out loud how he felt about him. He usually simply showed him. On the rare occasions he actually used words, he used some weird ass phrases. Like comparing him to volleyball, for example. Which was very flattering, but it was not the same as hearing him saying the actual words. And – on top of that – admitting that Shouyou was actually worthy of it? He might've thought his boyfriend was drunk, or not feeling well, had he not been with him for the past few hours and knew better. A bright smile replaced the small, almost hidden one. "Did you just said you like me?"  


Tobio's eyes went wide, making him look almost terrified for a moment. Then he regained his self-assured posture. "N- no I did not."  


Shouyou moved, now leaning forward instead of backwards. His smile grew even larger. "Yes you did!" He narrowed his eyes and lifted one hand to point a finger at his boyfriend's chest. "I heard you."  


"I said Kenma might."  


"You said he might because you do. It's okay. You already know I like you. You don't have to look all embarrassed."  


The blush on Tobio's cheeks turned an even darker hue. "I – okay. Fine. I said I like you. I do. You happy now?"  


Shouyou grinned. "Actually, yes. Very happy."  


Finally, the shorter boy could spot a hint of a smile playing on his boyfriend's lips. "Good."  


He moved forward, now supporting his weight on his knees and hands. "I like-like you too."  


Tobio's eyes followed him, his blush getting deeper. "You already said that."  


Shouyou chuckled shortly and leaned a little bit farther, enough to close the distance between them and place a kiss on Tobio's lips. A short moment passed before the dark-haired boy moved too, rising a hand to rest on Shouyou's nape as he deepened the kiss, parting his lips against the shorter boy's. Shouyou leaned even closer, moving one hand from the bed to Tobio's knee instead. A weak moan escaped his mouth at his boyfriend's taste, a taste he was sure he could never get enough of. He was just about to push Tobio back against the bed when instead the other boy pulled away. Breathless, Shouyou opened his eyes, only now realizing that he'd closed them. He looked at his boyfriend questioningly.  


"So you're staying here, with me, right?" Shouyou could feel the hand, until now mostly passively resting on his neck, playing with his hair. It sent shivers down his spine, but it wasn't enough to distract him.  


He let out a sigh. "No, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. But, uh, I think I kind of proved to you that you have nothing to worry about?"  


"Maybe. Maybe you didn't," Shouyou narrowed his eyes at the sight of the other boy's smirk.  


"I can try to convince you more," he said quietly, letting out a chuckle as he leaned in to place a short kiss on Tobio's neck before he pulled back enough to look at him again. Dark blue eyes looked straight at him. "But please believe me when I say that what you're thinking – is, like, the farthest thing from reality, ever. Like… like us not going nationals. Because we will. And I think that we can win it, too, so – "  


"So that's not the subject right now." Tobio's words cut into Shouyou's, making him stop talking at look at his boyfriend instead. "Though I know we're going to win nationals."  


Shouyou chuckled. "We are. Because we're together in it."  


"Exactly. Keep that in mind when you're practicing with Kenma. You're unbeatable when you have me to support you. Get it? Only I can get you the perfect toss. Because I know you enough."  


Shouyou smirked. "I know that. And I'm the only one who can make the best of your tosses, so you keep that in mind, too, while I'm away."  


"My tosses are good enough for everyone to –"  


"Just shut up," Shouyou cut into Tobio's words. He placed another short kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he moved away, changing his position again to rest his back against him. He picked up his book again, grimacing when he realized he lost his page but relaxing his features seconds later, when he solved the issue by simply looking for his page again. A pair of hands crept around him as Tobio hugged him, resting his chin on top of his head. He smiled again. "Thanks," he said. Thick headed as he was, he didn't miss Tobio's approval of his trip. Not that he wouldn't have gone without it; but it felt better knowing Tobio at least felt okay with it.  


"Just a few days you said, right?"  


Shouyou's smile broadened. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you thought about this one! As I said this is a first in this fandom and I would love to get some feedback :)


End file.
